


Betting Pool

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boredom, Dwarves Love Gambling, F/M, Gambling, People Watching, Summer, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A little wager is made amongst friends
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Betting Pool

The sun was high in the sky, no clouds in sight. Thedas was in the throws of summer and it was obvious. The heavy coats of winter were traded for light linens so stave off any potential for heat sickness. James had declared some time off for the inner circle as they were awaiting information and so Sera decided to spend a merry afternoon staring out at the courtyard below.

Orlesians roamed around like flocks of ducks and Sera quickly grew tired of listening to their boring shite and returned to her scan until her eyes fell upon the Inquisitor, James, training against a straw dummy. His thrusts were deadly and precise, something that she had seen many times while out adventuring alongside him.

“What are you up to Buttercup?”

Sera jumped before looking back over her shoulder at the dwarf. Mug in hand, he seemed happily relaxed.

“Looking out at the world, what’s it to yah?”

“Scheming?”

“Too hot for all that.”

Varric walked up beside Sera and looked out the window, before his eyes also fell on James, now taking deep drinks from his waterskin.

“Sorry to say, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Something tells me he’s taken Buttercup.”

“Wha?”

“Surely you’ve seen the Orlesians throw themselves at his feet. Every time he simply sets them straight that he is not on the market.”

“I wasn’t lookin at him like that! I like girly parts!”

Varric takes a deep swig from his mug and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh shit, sorry.”

“It’s just that there’s nothing else to look at…”

A sharp rasp rang out from the doorway. “I thought I heard a party up here.”

“Who said you could come into my room, Tevinter?”

“Why the door was open, and the company seemed quite pleasant. A hell of a lot more than listening to Orlesians and Fereldans arguing downstairs…”

Dorian came over and joined the others at the window. “What are we looking at?”

“Sera here is watching Lucky practise and I’m too drunk to go back downstairs.”

Dorians eyes flicked over to James practising. “We all do that at times…”

Sera’s eyes widened slightly before she broke out in laughter. “EEW!”

“Hey, look! It’s the Seeker.”

Three pairs of eyes watched as Cassandra walked over towards her usual spot under the tree before freezing when she spotted James. Lifting her book up to shield her face, she stood motionless as James grunts rang out into the courtyard.

“Is that your drivel Varric?”

“Yeah. Believe it or not but James came to me and asked me to finish the third book.”

“Why in hell would he want that? No offense but its trash.”

“Oh I agree, but and this is the most interesting part, turns out that the Seeker is a die-hard fan.”

Dorian’s brow arched in surprise.

“He asked me to finish it for her. A _personal_ favour is what he called it.”

“Me thinks the man wishes to woo the Seeker.”

“But isn’t she celibate or something? I thought all those Chantry gits are the same, yeah?”

“I’m not sure.”

_‘Oh Cassandra! Forgive me.’_

All three pairs were brought back to the exchange outside. James had sheathed his daggers and was wiping his brow with his tunic. Slowly, Cassandra dropped the book from in front of her face and deposited it under her arm.

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘I was taking up your spot.’_

_‘Don’t be foolish, I can go somewhere else. Your training is important.’_

_‘I insist. I’m finished now anyway.’_

“Oh Inquisitor… Take me now… Mwah, Mwah, Mwah”

_‘Your technique is impressive. I’ve never had the dexterity for fighting so close, but you make it seem quite simple.’_

_‘Believe me Cassandra, I’ve a lot of scars that say otherwise.’_

“Oh, I’m gonna hurl.”

Dorian gave Sera a small tap on the head to shush her as he watched Cassandra and James outside.

“Hey! Watch it Tevinter, you git!”

“Be quiet a moment Buttercup.”

“Why?”

Sera looked back at Cassandra and James who were now standing quite close together. James was whispering in Cassandra’s ear so they couldn’t hear them, but whatever he said, it caused Cassandra to break out loudly in laughter. Dorian’s, Varric’s, and Sera’s jaws hung open.

“How strong is this stuff?” Varric placed his mug down.

“My, my. Is there truly nothing that James can’t do?”

“She can laugh? Are we sure she ain’t possessed by a demon thingy or somethin’?”

“You know Sparkles, I have been known to be a awful gambler at the best of times… 200 silver they’ll be ripping their clothes off by the end of the month.”

“300 and by the end of the week.”

“350 and by tonight…”

“What is going on up here?”

All three froze and turned towards the door. There was Leliana, warm smile and cold eyes.

“Oh just looking at the beautiful world out there.”

The group parted as Leliana walked over to the open window, now joined by the others looking at Cassandra and James below. They still couldn’t be heard but Cassandra laughed again, however this time she stroked his arm and rested her hand there for a moment. James gave it a small squeeze before she pulled away.

“I’ll raise you all to a single sovereign, and that they’ve already been intimate.”


End file.
